The Seven Things
by eternalasucaga
Summary: Athrun reassures Cagalli by telling her the his own version of 'Seven Things I Hate About You' that they saw on television.


HAHAHA. So yeah I thought of doing a one-shot.:) I just heard Miley Cirus' song and that made me think of something to write.

Read and Review puhleassse?

Disclaimer: GS/GSD and Miley's songare definitely not mine.

Seven Things

By: eternalasucaga

It was a peaceful Saturday night, and Cagalli and Athrun were just chilling in their sofa switching from channel to channel while they shared some popcorn. Athrun loved these moments. These were the moments that they could act like a real couple while not minding what other people have to say.

"Cagalli. The television will break if you keep doing that." He snuggled closer as she kept changing channels.

"It's not my fault that there are lousy shows in this time of hour we're trying to relax." She snapped back and continued flipping the channels.

"Tell you what; don't look at the television while you change channels, then you stop when I say so. That's what's we're gonna watch." He suggested.

"What if the show's lame?"

"Then we'll keep on switching until we get something worth our time."

"Okay." Then she looked away and proceeded in pressing the remote. After a while, Athrun finally said. "Stop."

The television flat screen showed a couple having a fight:

"_Jodie please just wait! Will you please just stop running and listen to me first?" The guy was chasing the girl as she ran away from him._

"_Why would I listen for a bastard like you? You're a liar and jerk!"_

"_You don't understand! I just kissed her because it was only a dare!"_

"_And it seems to me that you've enjoyed every fucking second of it, am I right?"_

"_No! That's not true! My friends forced me into doing it!"_

"_And you followed their orders just like that even though you know we're dating? How stupid can you be? You're unbelievable." She said as she disappeared from the boy's sight._

"Now that's a jerk." Athrun said as he filled his mouth with popcorn.

"You could say that again."

"_What do you think you're doing?" The girl exclaimed. It turns out that his boyfriend had just punched the guy with her, making the guy stumble to the ground._

"_What do you think __**you're**__ doing?" The guy answered back with anger. "We haven't ended our relationship and yet you're with another guy already?"_

"_You are, without a doubt, an idiot! That's my cousin!" The girl replied as she helped her cousin stand up._

"_Really? How am I even sure that he's your cousin? You might be dating other guys while I turn my back away from you!"_

"_Don't act the saint here! Do you think I'm that stupid to not know that you're flirting with other girls? Do you think I don't know that you are so intimate with other girls when I'm not around? You used me."_

_The boy was speechless. He was experiencing loss of words._

"_I have had it with your games. I'm breaking up with you." She glared at the guy one more time before turning her back on him, leaving her now "ex" at the restaurant with utter humiliation._

"You go girl! That's the spirit!" Cagalli cheered for the main character. She just loves it when women stand up for their rights.

"_Jodie, please, take me back." The guy was pleading on bended knees. He didn't care about his pride anymore, just as long as the girl forgives her._

"_No. You've hurt me to the extent that I hate you for all of the things that you've done for me." She said in an indifferent tone and was going to leave but then the guy grabbed her wrist and made her turn to him._

"_How can you possibly hate me? Babe, we love each other. You can't hate me and my gorgeous face." _

"_Want me to tell you why I hate you?"_

"_I doubt that it's not that of a mortal sin right?" He was so confident in himself._

"_I hate you because you're vain. I hate your games. I hate it when I'm with my other guy friends; you beat them because you're insecure. You say you 'love' me, but there you, liking another girl. I hate you for making me laugh and cry, and I don't know what to believe in. I hate you because you act like you're friends, like jerks. I hate it because you made me love you."_

"_How could you possibly hate me when I made you love me?" The boy wasn't giving up; he would not let this happen._

"_Because, you're love did not bring me happiness, only sadness, pain and regret. There's no need for me to talk to you any longer."_

"_But I need you! Don't leave me all alone!" _

"_For sex? Nice try." She said as she walked away with another man snaking his arms to her waist, she knew this was the guy that would make her happy. They left, leaving the boy, embarrassment and a failure once more._

"She hated the guy for seven things." Cagalli said as she let out a yawn.

"Well, the movie is titled seven things you know." Athrun laughed and turned the television off. "Let's go upstairs, we're both sleepy."

"Sure." She replied drowsily.

-

Cagalli was leaning on Athrun's shoulder while he fiddled with her soft hair. They try to enjoy every moment they have together because being a representative means lesser time for them to spend with each other.

"Hey. You still awake?" Athrun said as he played with her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to know the seven things that I-"

"WHAT? YOU HATE ME?" She sat up and frowned.

Athrun chuckled. He found it cute when she pouted like a child. "No. You didn't let me finish. I was supposed to say 'The Seven Things I Love About You' silly."

"Oh." She blushed. "What then?"She raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair." He said as he brushed her bangs from her face.

"Your eyes." He intently stared at her.

"Your old Levi's." "Hey! My Levi's are not that ol-" He pressed his finger to her lips. "Let me finish princess."

"I also love it when we kiss, it makes me hypnotized." He made Cagalli blush beet red.

"You make me laugh, you make me cry-"

"Is that a bad thing?" Cagalli asked worried.

"- because of happiness. Yes it's a good thing."

"I love it when my hands are intertwined with yours. It makes me feel safe."

"Who would've thought that Athrun Zala, most admired man of the year was scared?"

"I'm scared of you going away from me, that am why when I hold your hand, I know that I won't lose you." He smiled.

"And lastly, I love that you made me love you." He finally said as he pulled her to him to share a kiss.

"I… love all… those… things… about… you… too…" Cagalli said when she had a chance in between their kisses.

And TADA! What do you think! Was Athrun to cheesy? This is my first one shot! HAHAHA. Please tell me what you think! Read and Review!

Read and Review my other stories too!

**Meyrin's Attempt **

And

**Melody of The Past**

Also AsuCaga fics. *thumbs up*


End file.
